AUTUMN
by chikaki07
Summary: once the heart of woman wounded, once her love have been cheated, once her believe have be snatched, it will be last forever in their heart.


"I'm very sorry." Heartbroken wife when a husband for 10 years

involved in illicit relationship and now become the rhythm of her life.

It does not guessed ...

Is this the reward that I won on every spark of your love?

Slowly, I stroked the tears flowed.

Sneak into the warmth of my tears away.

Honey, this love was not enthusiastic anymore. Slowly,

You step out of the room that bears the witness

Our love for ten years. I see your steps slowly. Not a second you turned back.

As in our hearts there is no love anymore.

Let this quiet night bears the witness to destruction of the woman

who called a wife. Sometimes I'm doubting you.

Just because a short romance, you forgot the love that we build. you forgot the marriage,the difficulty,

happiness. At a time when my sisters need money for school expenses, we are husband and wife together

find the balance of our saving just to help my sister. At the moment of the accident which almost killed your

life, I'm the one who accompany you day and night.

Did you remember the promise you made when you survive from death?

You rubbed my finger and whispers that you are grateful for the second chance to be with me.

I sincerely help you. So far I sincere care what you eat,wears. I am honest in building

our love. Maybe there's time, I forgot

in implementing the responsibility of the wife. I am aware that there is

time I did hurt you. And I appreciate your tolerance.

Indeed your tolerance and your love are two things that always make my life valuable.

thus, I do not doubt you, not the second.

But I was wrong.

For three months, we help Sakura, your friends

at University. We provide comfort to

Sakura and her boys in the house we rent. We help Her

to find a job. i'd take care of Sakura's boys during a

because i do not have a children,i'm receiving her children as my own child.

For three months I was happy for the first time in my life, I could live as a mother.

At the time Sakura is being threated by her husband,you are the one who helped her

I am proud of your dare to protect Sakura and her children.

How in that moment, you are like ancient heroes.

At a time when Sakura felt his life was destroyed by her husband, I give her hope.

She breathed into the new spirit. Everything is valuable for a friendship.

But all destroyed when i find out Sakura was within our love.

How could you Sakura! is this a reward for what we give?.

i give my love to your children, you respond with a love to my husband.

What is a sin i have done to you Sakura? . May be my husband should be blame also

but can you think the value of our friendship? Because of our friendship can you push my husband away from your life?

No,not in a piece of time i want from you to

treat my husband in such a way. No Sakura!

You are someone else's wife.

Slowly I rose from bed and prepare myself. I took my husband existing application.

Slow I walked out of the room. At that moment I saw my husband On the sofa.

He looks so horrible mybe because he tried to think the distressed of his life. i come close to him.

At that moment we met our view. There is a romance love when our views met before this.

but tonight ... first love views felt empty. Your face looks murky. Softy he pull me behind.

"Na-Naruto-kun ... I just want to know one thing from forward although it is bitter to received.

W-What is you looking from Sakura-chan?

What makes her more valuable in your life now?

my heart hurt when those words slid from my lips.

Cannot imagined my feeling of loosing you. Slowly i look at him.

slowly he talk.

"I made a sin to you, Hinata. And I do not blame you, because of hating me. Just think Sakura should

protected. And I felt sympathy to her who do not have the happiness.

How can in this moment he still think about her?.

But wait,wh-why did you sleep with her?

I shook myself. Unfortunately i do not recognize you anymore. Tears have flowed easily. But I will stay strong. I still stay strong

as before.

"Yo-You still have not answered my question makes Sakura more valuable in your life?

He do not listen to me when i'm trying to get confirmation.

"Sakura Sakura .. .." Restless husband. The words are dead. There is a

tones of uncertainty on his face . Softly i grab my husband's hands.

"N-Naruto, i just want you to be honest with me". With a signal of my eyes i tried to give the courage to my husband to talk.

"Hinata .. She was able to make me ... DAD .."

And I just smiled at my husband reason. As has been

guessed .There was an authumn in my heart now. Before this you made a promised but now...

"B-Before we got married,i'd told you i can't give birth and let's you married others but you have

rejected. You said we will be happy and difficult together ..only death can separates us.

"Unfortunately ... that was a past .. I also want children. My life feel

empty without children. I know you are not afford .. but

I was able to have children. S-Stop! "I'm getting sick heard. You are humiliating me .

I can accept it if you choose Sakura as a wife

but what i cannot accept is .. the service that Sakura made for you for you when I was taking care of her

children. Let our love story buried here. last kiss for my husband.

I kiss him and slowly whisper to his ear ..."free me..devorce me...Naruto-kun..


End file.
